Star Trek: Oooo Wah, Oh Those Strange Planets
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: While investigating Cruon VI, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty discover that they're in a land that is purely based off of Broadway musicals and singing about their life. Meanwhile, Dr. McCoy is severely injured after an accident that involves a traumatic fall.
1. Chapter 1

The USS Enterprise had entered the orbit of Cruon VI. While preparing for transportation down to the surface, Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, and Montgomery Scott, aka Scotty, were in the halls talking about their upcoming assignment from Starfleet Command.

"I heard this planet's got some mighty strange activity going on, down there, Captain." Scotty spoke.

"No worries, Scotty; nothing you, I, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy can't handle." Captain Kirk answered, with a confident smile.

"Mr. Scott does have a point, Captain; according to the readings I received on my monitor on the Bridge, Cruon VI does sense to have some, rather peculiar activity going on, down on the planet's surface." Spock answered.

"Spock, I'm beginning to think you actually experience the emotion of worry from time to time." Captain Kirk chuckled.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That statement is highly crude and illogical, Captain." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk simply smiled, and the three of them entered Sickbay, where Dr. Leonard H. McCoy was gathering his things together before transportation.

"Got everything, Bones," Captain Kirk smirked.

Dr. McCoy looked up for a brief second, then back down at his equipment.

"As much as I can bring, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, deep in his thoughts.

"You don't seem real excited about this assignment." Captain Kirk replied.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"I'm a little scared, to be honest; I don't know much about Cruon VI, or its people and medical advances…it's a completely unknown place to me." Dr. McCoy answered, worried.

"Spock, you know some information on Cruon VI, don't you?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I know so much, Captain, but enough to satisfy the doctor in any sort of way." Spock replied.

"Spock, please go on," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Cruon VI is home to many native people, who are as developed as earth was during the early 2000s'. Music is a very popular thing of culture on Cruon VI, and not much medicinal techniques are known of, Doctor. Enough to prevent certain diseases, but not enough like our knowledge." Spock answered.

"That makes me feel a bit better; thank you, Spock." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Doctor," Spock replied.

"Alright, men; let's head to the transportation room." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied.

The four men left Sickbay and entered transportation, then stepped up onto the platform to be teleported to the ground.

"Ensign, energize," Captain Kirk ordered.

The ensign flipped a switch, and the four men turned into golden sparkles, then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The four men took human form on the planet, and they surrounded by cliffs, grassy plains, and a cloudy sky.

"If this place had sunlight out, today, I think this would be more than a gorgeous place." Dr. McCoy stated.

"I agree with yah, McCoy," Scotty answered.

"What is it we're exactly looking for, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Until Mr. Sulu receives any further instruction from Starfleet Command, we just simply look around and investigate." Captain Kirk replied.

The four nodded and split up into groups: Captain Kirk and Spock, Scotty by himself, and Dr. McCoy by himself.

Dr. McCoy spotted a hill that lead up to a rocky cliff. Curious to see what was up there, he began walking up the path that would lead him to the top of his destination.

Scotty was busy examining trees and debris on the ground from storms and what else not. He lifted several branches off the ground and skimmed through their features before moving onto examining something else.

Captain Kirk and Spock were walking around near by where Scotty was, but at trees with engraved writings and pictures into them.

"Fascinating," Spock spoke.

"What do you think they mean," Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock grabbed his tricorder out and began scanning the pictures and writing.

"It involves some sort of musical melodies and harmonies to create a song." Spock answered.

"Air go your statement earlier of music being a huge part to Cruons' culture." Captain Kirk answered.

"Precisely, Captain,"

"Can you identify what it actually says, though?"

"The writing's unfamiliar to me, but with time and analysis, the words could be easily extracted."

"Good, Spock; let's keep going, then."

Captain Kirk and Spock continued walking further into the forest they were in.

As Scotty continued searching through the debris, he suddenly heard a very faint noise coming off from a distance. He looked up puzzled at what it could possibly be. He squinted his eyes to see if a better picture by focusing on just one spot. He spotted little black specks in the horizon, and they seemed to be dancing and singing some sort of song.

"Captain," Scotty cried.

Scotty ran off to find Captain Kirk and Spock.

Captain Kirk and Spock had stopped to examine an old tree that had fallen over only leaving the stump. Spock was figuring out how old the tree was, when Scotty caught them and was out of breath from running.

"Captain, I found yah," Scotty gasped.

"What is it, Scotty," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I think I just saw people singing and dancing over the horizon, sir." Scotty answered.

"Probably Cruons," Spock answered.

"What are yah doin', Mr. Spock; becoming a tree hugger?!" Scotty cried.

"The term 'tree hugging' is highly far from what I call this, Mr. Scott; I'm examining to see exactly how old this tree lived to be." Spock answered.

Scotty didn't ask another question.

On another part of the planet…

Dr. McCoy had reached the top and was investigating the ground from above the cliff. He slightly looked over the ledge and shuddered, then jumped back; the fall obviously looked more than 75 ft. from the ground. One slip, and it was for sure death…no exceptions.

Dr. McCoy decided to forget that fact and continued investigating. He saw a pretty flower near the drop off of the cliff. He smiled and walked over to it to examine it more close up. It was a subtle pink, and very pretty. It didn't have many features, but Dr. McCoy didn't care about extravagance; simply and pretty was enough to please him.

"What a pretty, little flower," Dr. McCoy sighed, smiling.

He took gentle hands and softly felt the petals in his fingers; they were soft and delicate. He chuckled and got up from looking at the little flower, then continued looking around for more plant life and anything that might benefit him medicinally wise. He took a few steps backwards looking off into the horizon at all the beauty he could see of the planet from this high up. Dr. McCoy sighed and smiled, and took a few more steps back, when his foot slipped off the ledge of the cliff.

Dr. McCoy waved his arms around, trying to keep his balance from falling, but was unsuccessful. After several moments of trying to maintain his ground, Dr. McCoy finally lost to gravity, and gave out a high pitched scream for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty heard the faint scream coming from beyond them not far off.

"Did you hear that," Scotty gasped.

"It sounded like a scream," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk's eyes gaped.

"I know that scream from anywhere…Bones!" Captain Kirk cried.

Him, Spock, and Scotty zipped out of the forest and over to where they last saw Dr. McCoy. He was no where to be seen, either.

"Where is he," Scotty cried.

"Dr. McCoy couldn't have gone far, Mr. Scott." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk scanned every bit of ground to see, if he could or not find Dr. McCoy anywhere. Scotty did the same, but both men were having the littlest of luck. Spock began scanning around and spotted something behind the high cliff; he saw two legs wearing black pants and boots, and they highly resembled his Starfleet bottoms and shoes, as well. Spock walked over closer and turned his head around the corner, and found Dr. McCoy lying there, unconscious and unresponsive.

"Captain," Spock calmly spoke, but softly.

Captain Kirk and Scotty rushed over to Spock and gasped at the site.

"Bones," Captain Kirk wailed.

He rushed to Dr. McCoy's side along with Scotty, and Spock knelt down to begin examining him.

"McCoy," Scotty cried.

"He must have fallen from the ledge of the cliff on accident." Captain Kirk spoke, looking up at the huge drop from the top.

Spock checked for a pulse and breathing, then took Dr. McCoy's tricorder scanner and scanned his body for further details.

Captain Kirk grew worried, when he saw his first officer double checking the readings over and over again for about two minutes.

"What is it, Spock," Captain Kirk ordered, though worried filled his voice.

Spock looked up slowly.

"He's dead, Jim," Spock answered, imitating Dr. McCoy's famous catch line.

Captain Kirk gaped at Spock, along with Scotty.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Spock," Scotty gasped.

"The fall had apparently broke his neck, which can not be fixed, even with our ship's modern technology." Spock replied.

"No, you can't; I won't believe it, Spock." Captain Kirk shouted.

"Captain…Dr. McCoy is dead; your evidence is his corpse lying before us." Spock answered, calmly, though in quite a bit of shock himself.

Captain Kirk was resilient into believing Dr. McCoy was gone; he wouldn't believe it, either.

"Quick, get him into that cave," Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock and Scotty carefully lifted Dr. McCoy's body from the ground and into the cave, with Captain Kirk following from behind, when it started storming, as soon as they got into the cave. Scotty started a fire with twigs, sticks, and his phaser to give light and heat.

Captain Kirk stared at Dr. McCoy's body, his back and head lying peacefully on a smooth boulder. His right hand was on his belly, and Captain Kirk kept praying that Dr. McCoy would open his eyes anytime soon.

"Captain…he won't wake up," Spock answered.

Scotty felt tears stream down his face, and wept silently. The loss of Dr. McCoy was more than he was able to handle. Dr. McCoy always let Scotty come in once a day into Sickbay during his breaks, and would let Scotty talk to him and ask him for advice and comfort for whatever reason. Scotty couldn't handle the fact that his friend and advice giver was now gone from his life…forever.

"Spock, you must be able to do _something_!" Captain Kirk begged.

"I can not, Captain; his injury is beyond my capability." Spock spoke, sounding sorry.

"A mind meld; do a mind meld. Tell Bones that he's actually fine!" Captain Kirk cried.

"I highly doubt it will succeed, Captain," Spock replied.

"Spock, just try," Captain Kirk hollered, angry; he was scared and not giving up hope yet that Dr. McCoy could still be saved.

Spock sighed and walked over to Dr. McCoy's lifeless, desolated body. He knelt down besides him, along with Captain Kirk on Dr. McCoy's other side, and watched Spock begin the process.

Spock put his fingers to Dr. McCoy's head, closed his eyes, and began concentrating on sending neurological messages to Dr. McCoy's brain and back to himself, again, telling him that indeed he was, in fact, still alive and well.

After about ten minutes of the mind meld, Spock opened his eyes, took his fingers from Dr. McCoy's head, and looked up at Captain Kirk.

"Jim," Spock spoke, softly. Captain Kirk looked up, anxiety and fear built in his eyes. Spock could only shake his head. "I'm sorry, Jim…Dr. McCoy…is dead." Spock finished, softly.

Captain Kirk then knew that there was nothing else left to do; Dr. McCoy was gone, and nothing more could be done for him to bring him back. Captain Kirk gently rested a hand on Dr. McCoy's shoulder and shuddered. He bent his face into his now lifeless friend's body, not wanting anybody to see the tears coming from his eyes.

Spock looked out of the cave, and saw that it had stopped storming, and night had fallen. Captain Kirk finally lifted his head and sighed, then patted Dr. McCoy's shoulder, and quivered, as he nodded to Spock, thanking him for all he could do to try and save his best friend.

Spock nodded, feeling as deep of a loss as Captain Kirk did, but hid it within him.

Captain Kirk turned and rose from the ground.

"Alright, Scotty…let's go," Captain Kirk softly, spoke.

"Sir, what about Dr. McCoy," Scotty cried.

Captain Kirk turned around and looked at his dear friend one last time, then turned around to face Scotty.

"Bones is gone, Scotty…let's go," Captain Kirk answered, heartbroken.

Scotty nodded, still silently crying, then put out the fire with a bottle of water he had brought, and they left the cave, and this time…Dr. McCoy wouldn't be coming along with them, either.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty sulked through the night, as they continued walking; all they could think of was Dr. McCoy, and where he was tonight, wishing that they could have one more moment with their beloved old, country doctor they respected and loved so dearly.

The three men stopped, when they spotted a city before them at the bottom of the hill.

"Sure is a pretty city, Captain," Scotty sadly, spoke.

"It is, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered, gloomy.

Spock nodded.

"Dr. McCoy would want us to investigate the place, Captain." Spock answered, trying to show sensitivity as best as he could.

Captain Kirk looked at Spock and gave a faint smile.

"Yes…yes, he would, Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, trying to not start crying.

"Dr. McCoy didn't give up, when the goin' got tough; he kept on goin'." Scotty whimpered.

"Men, let's all remember Dr. McCoy for his bravery, determination, and kindness, and finish this mission in the well loved and respected memory of him." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty began to cry, again.

"Aye…Captain," Scotty sobbed.

Captain Kirk walked over and hugged Scotty, as he began to weep over their loss.

"I miss him so much, Captain," Scotty sobbed.

"I know…I miss him, too, Scotty…I miss him, too." Captain Kirk spoke, softly.

Captain Kirk stood in the middle between Spock and Scotty, and the three walked down the hill into the unknown city that was before them.

When they entered the city, they were greeted with people dancing around, and a jazz band playing on the streets, playing the song "Sing, Sing, Sing" in the key of D minor.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty became overcame with concern and suspicious thinking on what on earth was going on before them. Scotty gaped at the people, Spock raised his eyebrow, and Captain Kirk glared and scanned the people, to see if they were delirious. Spock took out his tricorder and began scanning the people for any neurotic behavior going on within them subconsciously.

"Captain…what is this," Scotty asked, slightly irked.

"I don't know, Scotty…I really don't know," Captain Kirk answered, concerned.

"This is apparently a traditional welcome of strangers into their city." Spock answered, looking at his readings coming through his tricorder.

"Yah sure, Mr. Spock," Scotty questioned, still eyeing the odd behavior the citizens of Cruon VI were exhibiting.

"My tricorder does not give false information, Mr. Scott." Spock answered.

Scotty nodded, still looking at the dancing people.

"Come on, men," Captain Kirk spoke.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked through the crowd of people and tried to escape their attention, but kept getting followed wherever they went. Suddenly, the three of them were overcome with the urge to dance with the people with them. When the song finally ended, they finished in choreographed poses, like a Broadway musical.

"This is beyond weird, Captain." Scotty cried.

"Let's just get out of this general area, first, Scotty." Captain Kirk muttered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked off, as the people began cheering of their new visitors from far away, as Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty sat down on a bench in the city square next to a fountain that was lit up with blue lights.

"What was that, Captain," Scotty exclaimed.

"It appeared to be some sort of welcoming ceremony for us." Spock answered.

"But how did we get that urge to dance with them; it's like our minds were controlled by something…or someone else." Captain Kirk replied.

"Unknown, Captain; I wasn't able to read my tricorder, when we suddenly became urged to join in doing a chorus line." Spock answered.

"Strangest feeling I've ever encountered." Scotty gasped.

"Agreed, Scotty…well, let's continue looking around; maybe we'll find more answers here in the city." Captain Kirk answered.

Spock and Scotty nodded, and the three got off from the bench, and continued walking further into the city…the strange city on the even stranger planet they now were forced to investigate.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty entered a restaurant to get food, when they felt they were hungry enough to eat dinner. As they sat and ate their meals, they continued discussing the dancing and music they had encountered, when entering into the city.

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact of we were mentally tricked into dancing with those people." Scotty gasped, then ate more of his meal.

"Spock, you have any logical estimation as to what caused us to be forced into dancing?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"The only thing I can think of is some stronger power or force of energy, but I could be mistaken; again, I didn't get time to check my tricorder readings." Spock answered.

"Wait a minute; Mr. Spock's a Vulcan, so why couldn't he fight off the force with his mental capabilities?" Scotty questioned.

"The urge came all too sudden, Mr. Scott, therefore my body was not able to react in enough time to set me into that state of mind to fight off the force." Spock answered.

"Guess even Vulcans aren't invincible," Scotty spoke.

Spock looked over at Captain Kirk and noticed him looking off to the distance, slightly frowning and obviously had something else on his mind.

"Captain," Spock spoke.

Captain Kirk turned to face Spock.

"You seem distraught with something else on your mind." Spock spoke.

"Sorry, Spock…just was thinking of Bones," Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

"I wish he were here to tell us what to do." Scotty whimpered.

"I believe not even Dr. McCoy would know what to do; he would be, logically, just as shocked and surprised as the two of you." Spock answered.

"Yah mean yah weren't even irked the slightest bit, Mr. Spock?" Scotty cried.

"Not necessarily…fascinated would be the correct term." Spock answered.

"Yah find everything fascinating, Mr. Spock." Scotty replied.

Spock didn't answer and continued with eating his dinner.

As the three men continued eating dinner, music began playing in the background; at first soft, but then growing louder and louder. Spock sighed and closed his eyes; he sensed that he should start putting himself in his trance of mind, while he had a chance.

"What is that, Captain," Scotty whispered.

"I don't know, Scotty, but I think we're about ready to have our second act." Captain Kirk answered.

The two turned their heads to find people coming into the restaurant with instruments and dancing, as they began to play another song: "The Jazz Police" also in the key of D minor.

Captain Kirk and Scotty began tapping their feet to the beat.

"Uh oh," Scotty muttered.

Captain Kirk abruptly got out of his chair and was the first to begin dancing, as Scotty looked at him, freaked out.

"When did I learn how to dance like this," Captain Kirk questioned, slightly scared.

Scotty tried to fight the urge, but after for about thirty seconds, it got the best of him, and Scotty shot up and began dancing his way over to Captain Kirk. The two of them were thrown top hats and canes and began dancing with them.

Spock simply sat at the table and watched them, and began reading his tricorder, as it came in with readings.

During the middle of the song, Scotty had his own dancing solo for a few measures, then Captain Kirk had his solo, then the two of them once again joined with dancing with one another.

They continued dancing, and Spock continued looking at his strange readings that were coming in through his tricorder. His communicator beeped, and Spock answered, as he continued to look at his readings, in case anything were to change.

"Spock, here," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty did their final number then made their finishing pose, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty were released from their mind control, threw away their top hats and canes, then walked back over to Spock.

"Spock," Captain Kirk stated.

Spock looked up from his tricorder.

"Comments,"

"Very poor choreography, Captain," Spock answered.

"Something helpful, Mr. Spock," Scotty exclaimed, irritated.

"The readings I received from my tricorder are far from anything I've ever come across before, Captain; it has to do with something nervous system wise, but not even I can determine what." Spock answered.

"Who can, then," Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock sighed.

"You won't like my answer," Spock answered.

"What is it, Spock," Captain Kirk begged.

"Only a man trained and well familiar with body anatomies and brain functions can detect what these readings mean." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk began to frown.

"You mean…as in a doctor," Captain Kirk sadly, answered.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock spoke, softly.

"Bones…he'd know what was exactly going on." Captain Kirk sadly answered.

"I miss that lad…so much," Scotty whimpered.

"We all miss him, Mr. Scott, but crying will not bring him back." Spock answered.

"Yah mean to tell me yah feel nothing over the loss of Dr. McCoy?!" Scotty snapped.

"I feel his absence in life, Mr. Scott, and I will admit to not feeling comfortable with this change in atmosphere, but I know that no matter what I do, there's nothing in anyone's power capable of bringing Dr. McCoy back to us…no matter how much his absence is felt with us." Spock answered.

Scotty plopped himself into his chair and began to sob, softly. Captain Kirk patted Scotty's back, feeling tears fall from his own eyes.

"Dr. McCoy wouldn't want us to cry for him, Scotty…he'd want us to smile, and remember all the wonderful memories we had with him…not his tearful goodbye." Captain Kirk quivered, trying to keep himself under control, though his voice was weary.

Scotty sobbed, but nodded.

"I think it would be best, if we all checked into a hotel room for the night and got some sleep. None of us can function properly while in our current state of minds." Spock answered, beginning to grow tired; he didn't realize a tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Mr. Spock…yah crying," Scotty whimpered, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm half human, Mr. Scott; losing the doctor isn't any easier on me as it is for both of you." Spock stated, still sounding fine.

Scotty got up and hugged Spock.

"He's in a good place, now, Mr. Spock…and he'll _always _be in our hearts and memories, forever." Scotty spoke, strongly, still weeping.

Spock sighed and nodded.

"Come on, men…let's go get some rest; we'll feel…slightly better in the morning." Captain Kirk muttered softly.

The three blue men walked out of the restaurant to a hotel across the street and got a hotel room for the night, then all silently cried themselves to sleep…even Mr. Spock.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning had arrived, and it was still dark outside, as if it were still nighttime.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ate some breakfast and left their hotel to pick up from where they left off from last night.

"Mr. Spock, surely yah know something about anatomies of other living species; couldn't you identify what the readings meant yerself?" Scotty questioned.

"It would take time and research," Spock answered.

"How much time, Spock," Captain Kirk remarked.

"More time than we have, Captain." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, and the three men continued walking around the city.

"Well, we've got it narrowed down that the reason we keep having the urge to dance with the Cruons, is because of something mentally controlling our brains." Captain Kirk stated.

"We just don't know what it is that's causing it," Scotty added.

"Wait, Spock; how long does that trance you're in last?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Approximately another 12 hours, 52 minutes, 45.63 seconds," Spock answered.

"Spock, could you do a mind meld on us to give us the trance for our minds?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"If I were to do that, Captain, I would have to chose between you or Mr. Scott, and I would also lose my trance to give that person it, instead."

"Well, I guess that's a 'no', then," Scotty muttered.

The three men decided to grab some breakfast and walked into a diner, when everyone began dancing to music playing; it was what apparently was known as Olly Murs's song "Dance With Me Tonight", in the key of C sharp major.

Spock simply sat down at a table and began looking at a menu, as Captain Kirk and Scotty stood in horror. They finally felt their bodies beginning to slightly groove with the music and then broke into dancing and began dancing with the rest of the people.

A waitress brought over Spock his glass of water, and he continued watching Captain Kirk and Scotty dance like morons with the rest of the Cruons.

"Captain, make it stop," Scotty pleaded.

"I…can't…must…dance," Captain Kirk spoke, trying desperately to stop dancing.

Scotty was having his own dance solo, until the chorus came back on for the final time. Everyone cheered, except Captain Kirk, who was busy swaying and grooving, singing to the lyrics, but no one could hear him because of how loud it was in the small little diner.

They finished singing, and Captain Kirk and Scotty ran over to the table Spock was at with two mugs of coffee sitting there, waiting for them.

"Captain, it appears that the longer we're here, the worse this neurological disorder seems to effect you and Mr. Scott." Spock answered.

"Yeah, I've began to notice that, myself," Captain Kirk replied.

"What are we gonna do, Captain," Scotty exclaimed.

"Now, calm down, Scotty; we'll think of something," Captain Kirk answered, reassuring a frightened Scotty.

"Like what, Captain," Scotty panicked.

"We'll find something, Scotty," Captain Kirk simply answered.

Scotty dropped the topic and took a sip of his coffee.

"Spock, any luck interpreting the readings this time?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Negative, Captain; these readings are far from my level of knowledge." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Mr. Spock didn't know the answer to a problem." Scotty spoke, shocked.

"Even Vulcans don't know everything, Mr. Scott." Spock answered.

"Well, of course, it's just, you usually know all the answers to our questions." Scotty chimed back.

"Usually, I would, Mr. Scott, but these are not usual circumstances we're dealing with."

"Spock's right," Captain Kirk answered.

"It's just so odd," Scotty beckoned.

"A culture being solely based off of the love of music." Spock replied.

"Well, music's fine, Mr. Spock, but too much is a little out of control." Scotty answered.

"You're right, Scotty; there needs to be a balance between music and none." Captain Kirk replied.

"I feel as if we're living a Broadway musical of some sort, Captain." Scotty replied.

"That's a good way of putting this situation, Scotty."

Scotty nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"A Broadway musical…and were a part of the major story being told." Captain Kirk muttered, then took a sip of his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty left the diner and spotted something that looked like a Broadway theater from New York City.

Curious to see as if it would fix any of their problems, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty entered the theater for anything that could be some use to them.

They entered a stage area, and it was nothing but dark.

"Why is it so dark in here, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"Obviously, Mr. Scott, there isn't a show being taken place, at the moment." Spock replied.

"No…but we certainly a _part _of a show, that's for sure." Captain Kirk spoke.

"I would certainly feel a whole lot better, had I knew what on haggis's moon is goin' on here." Scotty remarked, frustrated.

"Me too, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

As they were about to continue investigating, spotlights appeared out of no where and shined on the three Starfleet officers.

"What in tar nation is this," Scotty exclaimed.

Music began playing, and soon enough, a song known as "Summer Nights" from the musical, _Grease_, was playing and other people joined them in singing.

Captain Kirk sang Danny's part, and a Cruon girl sang Sandy's part. Scotty was a man in Danny's group that had a solo once and a while. Spock stood by the bleachers and watched his friends do another musical number. Soon after the song began, different colored lights turned on and changed from red, to orange, to green, to blue, to purple, to pink, and back again.

They sang their final chord and got into their finishing poses. After that, the other women and men left the area, leaving only Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty the ones remaining.

"This is ridiculous, Captain," Scotty cried.

"I agree, Scotty, this madness needs to stop." Captain Kirk answered.

"If only Mr. Spock could interpret those readings." Scotty exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Mr. Scott; I've been slowly fixing my tricorder's functions to measure the amount of brain activity and hormones being active before, during, and after these singing episodes you and the Captain continue to suffer from." Spock answered.

"What have you found out so far, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"It appears that both you and Mr. Scott have had an increase in endorphins, since arriving here on Cruon VI." Spock responded.

"What about you, Mr. Spock?" Scotty questioned.

"Considering I am still well under my trance, I do in fact have an increase of endorphins, but the process has stopped, since putting myself into the trance." Spock replied.

"So, when the trance wears off," Captain Kirk began.

"Then I shall resume the process of increasing the amount of endorphins in my brain." Spock answered.

"You can put yourself back into the trance, right?" Scotty questioned.

"Only if I do it at the correct moment in time, Mr. Scott." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Alright, gentlemen; shall we continue investigating?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Aye, sir," Scotty answered.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock replied.

The three men continued walking around and examining and looking for anything beneficial to them that could possibly stop their urges to dance and sing, and possibly figure out what was causing this erratic behavior in the Cruons.

Hours later…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty headed back to their hotel and sat in the lounge. Captain Kirk was drinking a glass of some sort of drink, and Scotty wa drinking a big glass of Scotch, while Spock had a glass of water.

"How are we gonna figure out what's causing all this musical chaos to take place, Captain, if we don't even have the smallest lead?" Scotty questioned.

"Good question, Scotty; Mr. Spock, do you have any ideas?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"None, Captain," Spock answered.

As they were about to say something else, music began playing softly in the background then growing louder. It was the song "One" from the musical, _A Chorus Line_. Captain Kirk began to smile a little, then frowned.

"What, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"Oh, this was just Bones's favorite song from his favorite musical." Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

Scotty smiled, thinking of Dr. McCoy, then gave a sour frown, and managed to fight off his heartache, so he wouldn't start balling. Spock sighed, not helping but not finding Dr. McCoy not there with them logical.

"Captain," Scotty began.

Captain Kirk looked at Scotty.

"Do yah think Dr. McCoy's in heaven?" Scotty questioned.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"If he's not in heaven, then the three of us are in some huge trouble." Captain Kirk chuckled.

Scotty sighed, then drank more of his Scotch.

Spock felt the sudden urge to dance, but closed his eyes and began to put himself in his trance, since it had worn off. Captain Kirk and Scotty began swaying back and forth then got up and began singing and dancing to the melody and rhythm. Spock came out of his mind meld, and was again in his trance, as he looked over and watched Captain Kirk and Scotty dance and sing a long to the music and lyrics. He turned on his tricorder and began taking more readings on the insane increase of the amount of endorphins in Captain Kirk and Scotty's brains.

Captain Kirk and Scotty finished their number then quickly sat back down.

"I think we've gone mad, Captain." Scotty wailed.

"And, I am correct of the endorphin levels; whenever you and the Cruons begin to sing and dance, your endorphin levels go up beyond normal circumstances which create to put you in a type of euphoria until the song has resolved itself." Spock stated.

"So, what does that mean, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Right now, your endorphin levels have lowered down due to stress and worry. When you two begin to sing, those endorphin levels increase dramatically sending you into what is a slang term known as 'slap happy'." Spock replied.

"So…you mean to tell us, if we can manage to keep our endorphin levels down enough, we won't sing or dance." Captain Kirk replied.

"Correct, Captain," Spock answered.

"So, how do we manage to do that," Captain Kirk questioned.

"…I don't know, Captain," Spock answered, modest.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day arrived, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were in their hotel room, trying to figure out this whole situation. Spock was analyzing graphs and tricorder readings for further information and possibly a way to resolve this issue that's come arise, while Captain Kirk and Scotty paced back and forth, thinking of ideas, or sitting on the couch. At the moment, Scotty was pacing back and forth, Captain Kirk was sitting on the sofa, and Spock was on a couch going through his papers and tricorder.

"I don't know what we should do, Captain." Scotty spoke, stumped.

"Spock, any luck with figuring out how to lower the levels of endorphins in us?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock looked up briefly.

"Negative, Captain," Spock answered.

Scotty sat down on another couch near Captain Kirk and began to frown.

"Scotty, what is it," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Nothing…just missing McCoy a little, is all." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Sure is different without him here," Captain Kirk spoke, sadly; the sound of his dear friend's voice got more faint and faint as days went by. It sometimes got to the point, where Captain Kirk couldn't remember what Dr. McCoy's voice sounded like at all.

Scotty began to weep.

"I miss my once a day talks with him," Scotty whimpered.

"I'm sure Dr. M'Benga will be just as good as Dr. McCoy was, Scotty." Captain Kirk answered, grim.

"No, he won't; no one will ever be Dr. McCoy…_no one_! No one will ever be our beloved, old, country doctor, again!" Scotty sobbed.

Spock looked at his tricorder readings and raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock answered.

"What," Captain Kirk asked, depressed.

"When Mr. Scott and yourself, Captain, began to grow sad and cry over the doctor's death, your endorphin levels dropped dramatically down, almost lower than where they should be for average human beings." Spock answered.

At that moment, something went off in Captain Kirk's brain.

"Spock, when people sing and dance, they tend to be joyous and full of happiness, correct?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Correct, Captain," Spock answered.

"And our endorphin levels increase dramatically, whenever we have our urges to dance and sing."

"That what appears to be happening, Captain."

"So, when we're sad. Specifically grieving over Bones, our endorphin levels drop so low, that no matter what, we won't have the energy or mood to sing and dance."

"Correct, Captain,"

"Spock, Scotty; don't you see what's happening; this is all related to one another!"

"What do yah mean, Captain?" Scotty asked, not crying as much, anymore.

"Spock, you said endorphins are hormones that produce joy and glee, and if it reaches to a certain point, almost like a type of state of euphoria." Captain Kirk exclaimed.

"True, Captain," Spock replied.

"So, if we're sad, we can't sing or dance; our endorphin levels will be too low even for the highest amount of urges to sing and dance!" Captain Kirk cried.

"Captain…that's brilliant," Scotty cried, with glee.

"There's just one particular down fall to your plan, Captain." Spock stated.

"What would that be, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"You and Mr. Scott will have to solely focus on the death of Dr. McCoy and have that the only thing preoccupy your mind."

"Can you do a mind meld that would set Scotty and I in such a deep depression, that nothing will seem enjoyable to us?"

"It will take some time for my mind to create such energy to do so, but it can be done efficiently, Captain."

"Excellent,"

"Captain, that takes care of us…what about the Cruons?" Scotty questioned.

"Good question; Scotty, do you notice how the Cruons always seem to laugh and smile?" Captain Kirk replied.

"Aye, Captain,"

"If we can figure out what's making the endorphin levels increase so high in this atmosphere, Spock can find a way to get rid of it, and bring these people back to normal endorphin levels in their brain, so they can function and act like proper civilians of a living ecosystem."

"Makes sense to me, Captain,"

"Captain, I am ready, now," Spock stated.

"Excellent, Spock…let's get on with it, then." Captain Kirk stated.

Spock nodded, and began with Scotty.

After several minutes of silence and closed eyes, Spock opened his eyes and released his fingers from Scotty's face, and Scotty opened his eyes and instantly began sobbing hysterically.

"Dr. McCoy…why, Captain, why?!" Scotty wailed. He collapsed to the ground in a rolled up ball and began sobbing continuously. "I'll never live, again,"

Captain Kirk sighed, knowing that something similar was in store for him.

"Spock, how long will this last," Captain Kirk questioned.

"A few hours, Captain," Spock replied.

"Will it give us enough time to figure out what's going on?"

"It should, Captain,"

Captain Kirk nodded then sighed, again.

"Alright, Spock…just get it over with, already." Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

Spock nodded and put his fingers on Captain Kirk's face, and both of them closed their eyes, and were both transported to another trance of mind, where Spock began the process of intensifying the levels of Captain Kirk's loss and grief over Dr. Leonard McCoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock released his fingers from Captain Kirk's face and opened his eyes. Captain Kirk slowly opened his eyes slowly opened shortly afterwards. Captain Kirk stood there blankly for several seconds, not knowing what to do, then he slowly crumpled to the ground next to the delirious Scotty sobbing uncontrollably.

"Captain…how do you feel," Spock questioned.

"Empty…lost…like I'm floating all alone in space with no one else around." Captain Kirk answered, in a monotone voice.

Spock simply nodded.

"The trance was a success, then; you and Mr. Scott should be in this state of mind for about another four hours." Spock answered.

Scotty continued balling.

"Dr. McCoy…oh, Dr. McCoy," Scotty wailed.

Captain Kirk sadly nodded, then slowly rose to his feet.

"Yes…well…let's go, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk answered, sadly.

"What about me, Captain," Scotty sobbed.

Captain Kirk helped Scotty to his feet; Scotty wiped his tears away, but continued sobbing greatly.

Spock helped escort to very depressed and disoriented men out of the hotel room and downstairs, so they could leave the place to further investigate what was going on with this planet.

Spock held both Captain Kirk and Scotty with his strong, masculine arms, so they wouldn't fall to the ground and go into their states of psychosis. As Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty continued walking, they were stopped by citizens in the road, as they began singing a Nat King Cole song called "LOVE". Scotty simply began sobbing softly, and Captain Kirk looked down at the ground, as nothing in the universe mattered anymore to him…not even his ship! Spock simply nodded and the three of them continued walking, until they reached a quiet place in a park to sit on a park bench and relax.

Spock gently sat down Captain Kirk and Scotty down on the park bench next to each other, then walked off to do further investigating, while Captain Kirk and Scotty remained in their depressed, life was over state.

"Dr. McCoy," Scotty whimpered.

"…Bones…" Captain Kirk sadly spoke.

"My friend,"

"…I could've done something to save you…had you come with Spock and I, or…go with you…you'd still be here, then."

"McCoy,"

"Bones,"

Spock continued strolling around the park, looking for something that may be useful to him, when he spotted something peculiar on a Cruon. He casually walked over to the two Cruons, as if he were minding his own business, and quickly glanced to see what was on the Cruon's arm; it was a dark blue chip that looked like a bug sewn into the Cruon's skin.

"Fascinating," Spock spoke, softly, as he walked off to return to Captain Kirk and Scotty. He glanced over at the other one and saw the same thing in her arm, as well. Spock raised his eyebrow and looked observantly at the other Cruons in the park. They all had the same mark, in the exact spot on their arm, and it looked the exact same way. "Very fascinating," Spock replied. Spock simply continued walking around the park, until he made his way back to a very glum pair of Starfleet officers that were once full of life and excitement for investigations.

Spock knelt down to Captain Kirk, like he'd seen Captain Kirk do to Dr. McCoy or Scotty, when they were down or feeling sad, trying to give a sympathetic approach, but didn't know what else to do besides that.

"Captain," Spock softly spoke.

"What is it, Spock," Captain Kirk asked, weary.

"I've looked at all the Cruons in this park, Captain, and I've come to conclusion that the chip that's sewn into their upper left arm is the cause for their insanely high endorphin levels in their brains." Spock answered.

"That's wonderful, Spock," Captain Kirk spoke, glum.

Spock placed his fingers on Captain Kirk's face and began another trance. It would lighten the mood of both Captain Kirk and Scotty, but not enough to make them susceptible to the endorphin increasers in the air. He finished with Captain Kirk and moved onto Scotty. After done with both of them, the two of them sat there blankly for about a minute, before blinking their eyes and rising to their feet. Still sad, but able to now function like their usual selves.

"Thank you, Spock," Captain Kirk answered, slightly sad.

"Aye, Mr. Spock," Scotty added.

Spock nodded, and the three of them kept on walking to another part of the city.

"If we can find the source that controls the chips in the Cruons' arms, and turn it off, the atmosphere and the Cruons should cease the ability to create such high amounts of endorphin levels in their brains." Spock answered, walking with Captain Kirk and Scotty casually in the city.

"Makes sense, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

"Just one question; where is this source, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I assume it would be somewhere under high security." Spock replied.

"Some sort of governmental agency, I'd assume, Captain." Scotty added.

"Right you are, Scotty; come on, men." Captain Kirk ordered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran off to find a building under maximum security.


	10. Chapter 10

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty continued walking, when they saw a huge coliseum with purple lights reflecting off of it.

"Yah think this is the place," Scotty questioned.

Spock walked up to the plaque on the side of the door.

"_Storage of the God; authorized personnel, only_," Spock read.

"Guess so," Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty grabbed out their phasers and fired at the door, burning the lock off its hinges. The door opened slightly, and the three of them ran through into finding nothing more but one room filled with only purple lighting and a computer like structure sitting on a podium.

"Well, this is badly secured; our ship has better security, Captain." Scotty remarked.

"That's not why we're here, Scotty." Captain Kirk answered back.

Scotty hung his shoulders.

"Aye, Captain," He answered, sadly.

The three men walked up to the computer, and Spock began messing with it, trying to find its 'off' button. After several minutes of inspecting it, Spock finally found a red button that was glowing and pressed it, then the computer turned off, the purple lights turned off, and regular lights turned on.

"Good work, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

Spock nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty began to notice that their trance had worn off.

"Has it been five hours, already?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"It takes quite a while to walk through a city, wouldn't you agree, Captain?" Spock replied.

"I guess so, Spock," Captain Kirk answered.

"Shall I check to see what's going outside, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"Yes, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty nodded and peeped his head out the door to see that nothing much had changed, except whenever something like getting water spilled on someone happened, the Cruons became upset.

"You spilled water on me!" A Cruon lady cried, horrified.

"I am sooooo sorry," The other Cruon lady replied.

Scotty closed the door.

"The Cruons are experiencing moods other than happiness, Captain." Scotty answered, with a satisfied smile.

"Good, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

A disco ball came down from the ceiling and colored lights began to spin around the room, and the normal lights shut off.

"What's going on, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"Well, Scotty, for all musicals, there's always gotta be the last big number." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty shrugged his shoulders, not seeming to mind. Spock didn't bother to put himself back into his trance, either.

Music began playing to Elvis Presley's famous song "Burning Love". Many Cruons came out from doors hidden in the walls, and they began dancing with one another.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty began singing and dancing with the Cruons, as they performed their last big number. When the song ended, all of them did their final grand, finishing pose. After about thirty seconds, all the Cruons went poof, and so did Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty, and the three Starfleet officers were back were they had been dropped off from the Enterprise in the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty looked around their familiar surroundings.

"Where are we, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"Looks like where we started, Scotty." Captain Kirk answered.

"According to my tricorder, these are the coordinates we were teleported to, when we first landed on Cruon VI." Spock answered.

"Well, men; our mission is done," Captain Kirk began, grabbed out his communicator, and flipped it open. "Let's go home,"

"Captain…what about Dr. McCoy," Scotty began to weep.

Captain Kirk looked off to the distance, at the trees, the cliffs, the mountains, the cave, and the landscape. He felt as if Dr. McCoy was still here, and hadn't left this spot. Captain Kirk slowly closed his communicator and sighed.

"Spock, we can't leave," Captain Kirk stated.

"Captain, we must; Starfleet Command will be waiting to give us our next mission." Spock answered.

"Spock, Bones is here; we can't leave him here all alone."

"Captain…Dr. McCoy is no longer here…its just his corpse that remains, not our Dr. McCoy we knew and treasured."

Captain Kirk sighed.

"But…I don't want this to be goodbye," Captain Kirk quivered.

"I know, Captain, but it's time," Spock answered.

"I can't believe this is actually…goodbye," Scotty wept.

As Captain Kirk was about to pull out his communicator again, the three men heard a faint cry from the horizon.

"Spock…Scotty," A voice cried.

"Who is that…and how do they know our names?!" Scotty wailed.

"Could be someone from the Enterprise sent down to look for us, Mr. Scott." Spock replied.

"We might as well wait to teleport back to the ship then, if it's one of my crew members." Captain Kirk answered.

"Spock…Scotty…Jim," The voice called, again, but it was closer…and sounded _awful _familiar. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all slowly turned their heads towards where the voice was coming from.

"Great Scott…it can't be," Scotty gasped.

"Fascinating," Spock said, in astonishment.

"I know that voice…I know…that voice," Captain Kirk exclaimed, with a shocked expression on his face.

As soon as they knew it, a man came out from behind a big rock formation, looking straight ahead of him at more rock formations. He was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt, black pants and boots, and had brown hair, and something black that hung around him, looking like a purse from how far away he was.

"Jim…Spock…Scotty…where are you," The man cried.

It was Dr. McCoy!

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried, with glee.

"Dr. McCoy," Scotty cheered.

"Doctor," Spock spoke.

Dr. McCoy turned to his right and beamed with joy.

"Jim, Spock, Scotty," He cheered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty ran to Dr. McCoy at full speed, and Dr. McCoy ran towards them. When they finally came together in the middle, Captain Kirk and Scotty leaped onto Dr. McCoy and hugged him tight in their arms, with him hugging back.

"Oh, McCoy, I thought I'd never see yah, again!" Scotty sobbed.

"Scotty, Jim," Dr. McCoy cheered.

"Bones, you're okay…but how," Captain Kirk cheered, with a huge smile.

"I don't know…I woke up in a cave with my neck feeling awful stiff. I gave myself a shot for pain, and slowly got up, then started looking for you three." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Dr. McCoy must have been revived after we turned off the machine, Captain." Scotty exclaimed.

"Therefore making the plot of the musical," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow then chuckled.

"Musical, what musical," Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Nothing, Bones," Captain Kirk answered, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

Spock walked over and hugged Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy looked up at Spock afterwards, surprised, but with a smile.

"Spock…you hugged me," Dr. McCoy beamed.

"I may be Vulcan, but that does not mean I can not hug, when appropriate." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled and nodded.

Captain Kirk smiled and flipped open his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise, beam us home," Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile and an arm wrapped around Dr. McCoy.


End file.
